Angel Lust
by Odult Maniac
Summary: Jongin adalah penggila seks. Ia mendatangi rumah tua berhantu hanya ingin membuktikan sehebat apa Angel Lust itu soal seks. 'Lingkarkan tambang cukup besar dilehermu. Lalu sisi lainnya ikat pada tiang yang lebih tinggi darimu.' -Sehun. JonginSoo here


Jongin..

Siapa yang tidak kenal manusia berkulit tan sekaligus seorang penggila seks. Kata 'ingin' keluar dari benak, Jongin tanpa pilih – pilih akan memangsa namja-yeoja manapun yang tidak ia kenal.

Tapi..

Bukan Jongin namanya jika ia hanya mencoba hal yang hanya itu – itu saja. Jongin sangat menyukai tantangan. Bukan hanya soal ranjang. Dan tantangan itu tidak main – main.

Seperti siang ini.

Berbekal sebatang rokok dan sebungkus kondom, Jongin melangkah pasti pada rumah tua berbahan kayu yang sudah lapuk. Suasana seram sudah terlihat pada dari radius sepuluh meter. Tapi Jongin nampak santai – santai saja. Karena ia terlanjur penasaran.

Hal apa?

Konon, rumah tua ini terkenal angker. Seorang namja dengan sisi anggun tiada tara mendiami rumah tua itu. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat tertarik. Isu miring yang belakangan menjadi tren kerap kali membawa keberadaan rumah tua ini sebagai alasan.

_Rumah itu peninggalan bangsawan belanda. Mereka mengadopsi seorang anak yang dibuang dan ditemukan pada hilir sungai Han. Anak itu pendiam namun memiliki otak cerdas. Kemampuannya mengingat, mempelajari dan menerapkan amat sangat baik. Sampai – sampai saudara angkatnya iri dan menyekap namja itu di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Ia meninggal diusia belia. Namun tidak sampai setahun kematian anak angkat itu, seluruh anggota keluarga tersapu bersih. Mereka ditemukan tanpa busana. Dan yang paling menyeramkan dari semua itu.._

_Mereka meninggal dalam kondisi telanjang, lubang anal yang koyak dan tubuh berceceran sperma._

Sejak saat itu hingga sampai abad ke – 21, rumor tak masuk akal menyebar. Seorang saksi mata hidup memberi kesaksiannya bertemu dengan namja anak angkat dari bangsawan belanda itu. Tubuhnya ramping, tatapannya dingin, parasnya indah, hidung yang mancung dan bibir padat sensual. Untuk seorang dengan orientasi berkelok, namja itu serupa malaikat.

Ia menyebut dirinya _Angel Lust_. Namja dingin dengan pesona tiada duanya didunia ini.

"Sehun itu bodoh sekali. Lagipula hantu tidak bisa menyakiti manusia karena kodratnya sebagai makhluk tak kasat mata. Lagipula aku jadi penasaran untuk menyetubuhi namja itu," Jongin tanpa takut membuka pintu kokoh rumah tua itu. Deritnya terdengar horror seolah memperingati.

Cit cit cit

Jongin maklum. Rumah ini sudah lama tidak dihuni bukan? Wajar saja hewan – hewan kotor itu ada.

"Baiklah aku sudah sampai. Jadi sekarang apa?"

Mata elangnya meniti tangga tua dari kayu namun masih terlihat kokoh. Menurut isu sialan itu, kamar milik namja sempurna itu berada dilantai teratas dengan pintu bercat.

Drrt!

"Yeoboseyo?"

'KIM JONGIN!'

Jongin berdesis menjauh dari speaker ponselnya. Gila. Sahabat baiknya ini tidak pernah _tedeng aling – aling_ kalau sudah berteriak -_-

"Aish kau tahu suaramu itu amat sangat jelek Oh Sehun?" dengus Jongin kesal. Oh ayolah telinganya ini sangat berharga. Terutama untuk mendengar desahan seksi namja – yeoja yang dibawahnya -_-

'Kau masih bersikeras kesana eoh?!'

"Ya.." sahut Jongin pendek.

'OH ASTAGA BODOH! Kau cari mati?'

"Ralat. Aku mencari namja cantik itu. Dari isu yang kudengar dapat kusimpulkan kalau namja itu pasti homo. Tidak ada salahnya mencicipinya bukan?" balas Jongin cuek.

'Memangnya kau tahu cara menemuinya?'

"Tidak."

Hening dari _line_ seberang. Jongin tahu, Sehun kini pasti memasang wajah super datar.

'Kau mau tau caranya?'

"Hei kudengar terakhir kali, kau tidak berminat dengan hal seram begini 'kan Sehun?"

'Grr~ kau mau atau tidak?!'

"Oke.. Jadi bagaimana?" Jongin tidak mau kesempatannya menghilang. Dia sudah didepan mata _man_.

'Lingkarkan tambang cukup besar dilehermu.'

"Lalu?"

'Sisi lainnya ikat pada tiang yang lebih tinggi darimu. Seperti kayu penyangga atap misalnya?'

Dahi Jongin berkerut bingung. Benaknya membayangkan gambaran sesuai arahan Sehun.

"Maksudnya? Berbicaralah dengan jelas."

Sehun mendesah disana. Jongin seperti mendengar nada gelisah tapi ia tidak perduli.

'Kau harus gantung diri supaya bisa bertemu dengan namja itu. _Angel Lust_ akan muncul dan memuaskanmu diambang kematian, sehingga kau akan mati antara merasa nikmat dan sakit saat nyawamu dipaksa keluar.'

"Wow.." bukannya takut, Jongin justru merasa tertantang dan adrenalinnya terpacu. Antara hidup dan mati huh? Kau harus cerdas.

'Kau masih disana?'

"Ya aku masih. Oke terima kasih atas informasinya Sahabat baikku. Itu sangat berguna. Sampai jumpa."

Pip!

Jongin tak mau mendengar ocehan selanjutnya dari Sehun. sudah terlalu hapal apa yang akan Sehun lakukan. Kalau bukan menghentikannya, apa lagi?

"Baiklah mari bersiap."

.

.

Kamar yang luas bernuansa cerah dan beberapa perabot usang. Jongin menghabiskan 30 menit untuk membersihkan debu dari lantai serta ranjang tunggal disana. Tali tambang sudah siap ditangannya, tinggal mengaitkannya pada kayu penyangga atap.

Beruntung kursi dalam kamar ini masih berfungsi dengan baik. jadi tanpa kesulitan berarti, Jongin berhasil mengaitkan tali tambang tersebut hingga ujung lainnya tersisa sejajar dengan wajah. Apabila ia berdiri pada tumpukan buku tebal, maka utas tali itu pas melingkari lehernya.

"Huff.. jam berapa ini?"

Pukul sepuluh malam. Jongin yang sudah begitu penasaran mulai berdiri diatas tumpukan buku yang ia susun. Tali tambang tadi ia lingkarkan pada bagian lehernya. Tapi untuk berjaga – jaga, Jongin mengikat bagian pinggangnya dengan kawat yang amat kecil namun kuat.

'Tinggal membuat wajah seolah – olah tersiksa maka _Angel Lust_ akan muncul. Kekeke.. aku tidak akan menyia – nyiakan kesempatan untuk menggenjot lubangnya."

Lama waktu berlalu. Namun tanda – tanda kemunculan _Angel Lust_ belum ada.

Jongin menepuk dahinya.

"Oh astaga. Pantas saja dia tidak muncul."

Menyadari kebodohannya, Jongin lekas mengambil nafas banyak – banyak. Lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

"Oke.. kalau ini tidak berhasil juga, kau akan pergi dari sini."

Kaki Jongin menendang tumpukan buku yang menopang kakinya. Kakinya tergantung dan Jongin dapat merasakan tarikan pada ceruk lehernya dimana tali tambang itu terikat. Sesuai yang direncanakan, Jongin memasang wajah seolah – olah kehabisan nafas atau kalian bisa membayangkan seekor ikan yang terdampar ditanah.

"Akh.. akh.."

Jongin menggoyangkan kakinya kedepan kebelakang dengan wajah memerah. Cukup lama Jongin melakukannya tapi tidak ada tanda – tanda _Angel Lust_ akan muncul.

"Hah.. Sialan. Ternyata mereka benar – benar membual. _See?_ Dia bahkan tidak muncul."

Sedikit dongkol karena apa yang ia harapkan tidak muncul, Jongin mencoba melepas lingkaran tali tambang itu dari lehernya.

"Eh? Kok tidak bisa dilepas?"

_Hahahahaa…_

Wush~

"Siapa?!"

Brak!

Pintu lemari mendadak terbuka keras, jendela melambai bersamaan dengan tiupan angin kencang yang entah berasal dari mana sampai – sampai menghalau penglihatannya.

"Ugh.." Jongin menaungi matanya dengan telapak tangan. Tubuhnya masih tergantung karena kawat tipis tadi menopang tubuhnya.

_Hahahaha…_

"Siapa itu?!"

Suara tawa menggema dalam seisi kamar. Perabot – perabot kecil berjatuhan , dan beberapa diantaranya pecah berhamburan.

"_Kau ingin bertemu denganku Kim Jongin.."_

"Keluar!"

WUUSSHH~

Kepulan asap misterius muncul dihadapan Jongin. Tapi dirinya tak gentar sedikitpun. Jongin menunggu hingga tak berapa lama kemudian muncul sosok indah dalam balutan kemeja longgar. Lama kelamaan wujudnya yang transparan semakin jelas sama sekali didepan Jongin. Dan mau tak mau Jongin dibuat terpana akan kemolekan tubuhnya.

"_Aku Kyung Soo. Halo Kim Jongin."_

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh namja tan itu. Tubuhnya mendadak gentar akibat tatapan menusuk sekaligus menakutkan dari namja yang mengaku bernama Kyung Soo.

"K-kau-"

"_Ya. Akulah yang mereka juluki Angel Lust."_

Jongin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Tapi mengingat tujuan awalnya kemari, Jongin malah terkekeh.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja, Kyung Soo? Aku akan memuaskanmu ngomong – ngomong."

Sosok Kyung Soo diam. Tubuhnya melayang mengitari Jongin. Jemarinya yang lentik mengelus rahang tegas Jongin. Ia akui, namja ini amat sangat menggiurkannya.

"_Aku menyukai seorang Masochist."_

"Begitupun denganku. Ah kukira kau akan muncul jika aku berada diambang kematian. Tapi rumor itu ternyata sama sekali salah."

"_Rumor?"_

Iris bulat besar itu berkedip beberapa saat. Jongin mau tak mau merasa gatal pada tangan kanannya. Ingin meraih wajah menggemaskan itu. Ngomong – ngomong, tubuhnya pegal. Jongin lupa ia masih terperangkap dengan jerat tali yang ia buat sendiri.

"Ya.. mereka bilang-" Jongin menceritakan panjang lebar perihal yang ia tahu soal rumor murahan –menurutnya– tak lebih dari sekedar bualan belaka. Asyik bercerita membuat Jongin melupakan fakta bahwa seorang yang ia ajak bicara itu adalah makhluk astral.

"_Lalu tanggapanmu bagaimana?"_

"Kau bahkan melebihi ekspetasiku, Kyung Soo-sii. Kecuali pada bagian kau seorang yang mempesona. Itu tidak meleset," puji Jongin jujur. Meski aura dingin menyergap bulu roma, Jongin tidak merasa gentar. Hell ya, dia namja -_-

Kyungsoo berkedip lagi. Irisnya berkelana pada Jongin yang kepayahan melepas jerat tambang di lehernya. Seumur hidupnya berada disini, baru namja inilah menarik perhatiannya. Adakala manusia berkunjung dengan sok berani serta membawa jimat atau ornament lainnya justru membuat Kyungsoo muak. Manusia itu hanya membuang waktu.

Tapi tidak untuk Jongin.

"_Apa kau berniat mencoba?"_

"Mencoba apa? Hei lebih baik kau bantu aku melepas tali tambang ini. Ukh leherku pasti sudah memerah," keluhnya. Kyungsoo berhenti mengitari Jongin. Jemarinya yang pucat mengelus kawat tipis yang bersarang dibelakang punggung Jongin.

"_Mencoba seks pertama dengan makhluk sepertiku, mungkin?"_

Jongin tertawa.

"Tidak. Aku sudah tidak ingin melakukannya. Bisa bertemu _Angel Lust_ mempesona sepertimu saja aku sudah cukup senang."

Tampak sirat kekecewaan di mata bulat redup itu. Jongin sempat menangkapnya sekilas, tapi serius! Lama – kelamaan ia merasa takut berada didekat hantu ini. Apalagi malam semakin larut dan ia sendirian dalam kamar milik mendiang Kyungsoo semasa hidup. Aura mistis mau tak mau menguar seiring bulan berjalan mendekati puncaknya.

"_Kau yakin Kim Jongin?"_

"Eum ya.. Lagipula aku harus cepat pulang. Eomma sudah menungguku."

"_Bagaimana kalau aku memaksa?"_

"Nde?"

"_Kutanya bagaimana kalau aku memaksa?"_

Aura dingin yang hanya bertahan pada wajah menggemaskan Kyungsoo luruh pada waktu sepersekian detik selanjutnya. Karena kini Kyungsoo sudah berganti menjadi lebih seram dari sebelumnya. Matanya yang semula terlihat seperti manusia pada umumnya, menjadi sedikit melebar kesamping. Lekuk bibir sensual Kyungsoo bahkan mampu melebar daripada seharusnya! Andaikan Joker hidup didunia, mungkin Kyungsoo termasuk jajaran klan dari Joker!

"K-kau mau apa?" intonasi suara Jongin berubah gugup dan agak terbata. Refleks ia hendak menjauh dari sana namun fakta bahwaa ia belum melepaskan tali tambang itu dari lehernya membuat gerak Jongin terhenti.

"_Bagaimana Jongin-sii? Ini adalah penawaran yang bagus. Ayahku bahkan tidak pernah puas menggenjot lubang analku, lebih – lebih saudaraku. Puluhan tahun aku tidak merasakan lagi penis dilubangku. Jadi kurasa aku memenuhi syarat untuk memuaskan penismu 'kan?"_

Jongin bergidik ngeri. Kepalanya menggeleng keras pertanda menolak. Jika Jongin dapat keluar dari sini hidup – hidup, ia janji akan memperlakukan partner seks-nya lebih baik, tidak sembrono.

"_Menyesal? Hahaha.."_

Kyungsoo tertawa lepas bersamaan dengan kuku jarinya yang panjang mengelus pipi Jongin. Matanya memuja pada rahang tegas namja tan ini. Oh ia tidak menyangka akan kedatangan tamu seorang seme dengan aura perkasa yang kental.

"_Sayangnya terlambat untuk menyesal!"_

Syuut!

Sekejap kemudian, Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangan dan-

Pets!

Kawat tipis yang menopang tubuh Jongin putus.

"AKH! KKHH!"

Kyungsoo tertawa nista, melihat bagaimana mata Jongin yang melotot seperti hendak keluar dari sarangnya. Tubuh namja itu meronta akibat refleks dari badannya yang kesakitan pada bagian leher. Nafas Jongin tertahan ditenggorokan.

"_Bagaimana Jongin-sii? Apa sakit?"_

Jongin tidak menjawab karena kalian tahu? Yahh lehernya terikat. Sekuat tenaga Jongin memegangi lingkaran tali tambang itu dengan kedua tangannya, sehingga beban tubuhnya sedikit terangkat.

"Khh.. lep-pas hh.."

"_Tidak usah terburu – buru Jongin. Ada yang ingin aku perlihatkan padamu."_

Perlahan Kyungsoo merebahkan diri diatas ranjang yang sudah Jongin bersihkan sebelumnya. Kyungsoo meraba dirinya sendiri dengan begitu pelan, panas namun amat sensual. Jemarinya yang lentik membuka satu persatu kemeja putih longgar itu. Tanpa ampun Kyungsoo mulai menjepit _nipple_nya yang sudah menegak.

"_Eungh~ Jonginh~"_

Mau tak mau Jongin meneguk salivanya kasar. Gundukan pada bagian selangkangan Kyungsoo sedikit menunjukkan eksistensinya dan itu membuat nafas Jongin memburu.

"Khh.. sial!"

Kali ini, Kyungsoo membuka sebagian kemejanya yang terbuka hingga sebatas perut. Kedua tangannya menyilang dan saling memanjakan tonjolan kecokelatan miliknya bersamaan. Erangan Kyungsoo kian menjadi. Apalagi kemeja yang dikenakan Kyungsoo menggesek kejantanannya yang menjadi sensitive akibat rangsangan.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya ke segala arah. Tangannya meremas kejantanannya yang sudah menegak. Cairan precum bening mengkilat terkena pantulan cahaya lampu. Oh sial.. Jongin ingin menyentuh _Angel Lust_ binal itu sekarang!

"_Akh JONGINh~" _Kyungsoo mengerang kala jemarinya mulai mengocok kejantanannya sendiri dengan tempo pelan. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dengan mata hampir terpejam. Sepertinya ia terangsang oleh permainan tangannya sendiri. Tidak beda jauh dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin geram dengan tatapan laparnya pada tubuh molek Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan aku sayang. Biarkan aku yang memuaskanmu.."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Bibirnya terlalu sibuk mendesah. Kakinya ia buka lebar hingga lubang tunggalnya yang berkedut terpampang jelas didepan Jongin. Hal itu membuat Jongin menggeram.

"Khh.. Kyung~"

"_Nnoh! Ahh~ ahh~ Jong im wanna cu__—__" _Kyungsoo mempercepat tempo kocokannya saat bagian perutnya mengejang. Sedikit lagi, Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya kebelakang saat hasratnya semakin dekat, hingga.._"__—mm ahhhh.. "_

Crot! Crot!

Kyungsoo mendapatkan klimaksnya yang pertama dan begitu hebat dimata Jongin. Bagaimana lelehan sperma itu memenuhi batang kejantanan Kyungsoo yang tidak terlalu besar dan sebagian mengalir ke lubang analnya.

Dengan penampilannya yang berantakan pasca klimaks, Kyungsoo kembali melayang mendekati Jongin. Matanya menatap sayu pada Jongin yang amat tersiksa. Atau mungkin tersiksa akan dua hal?

"_Jongin-sii.."_

Bibir Jongin bergetar. Sentuhan Kyungsoo pada dada bidangnya membuat darah kelakian Jongin berdesir panas. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Maka berbekal sebelah tangan menahan tali tambang, tangannya yang bebas menarik tubuh dingin Kyungsoo dan meraup bibir ranum itu penuh hasrat.

Lidahnya yang sudah sangat mahir itu membelai lidah lembut Kyungsoo dan menggigitinya. Bibir Kyungsoo sangat kenyal dan menyenangkan ketika berada dalam lumatannya. Jongin mengelus tengkuk namja itu dan menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kyungsoo tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya mencubit tonjolan Jongin hingga membuat namja itu mengerang di sela ciumannya.

"_Bolehkan aku merasakan milikmu, Jongin?"_

"Dengan segala hormat aku mengizinkanmu, Kyung Soo."

Dalam posisi duduk, Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada tonjolan ereksi Jongin. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram paha Jongin agar tidak bergoyang. Sulit baginya nanti.

Jemari lentik itu mulai melepas celana yang membungkus kaki Jongin. Kini celana itu mendarat mulus dilantai bersama dengan celana dalam. Kyungsoo memandang takjub pada kejantanan Jongin yang tegang menantang didepan wajahnya. Jongin tak tahu apa gerangan yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Penisnya di belai oleh tiupan angin belaka.

"Kenapa hanya kau perhatikan saja, sayang?" ucap Jongin mesra.

"_Umh~"_

Jongin berdesis kala Kyungsoo langsung memasukkan kejantanan Jongin ke dalam mulutnya yang ternyata hangat. Kyungsoo memompanya dalam tempo pelan namun meningkat kemudian. Jemari mungilnya mengocok bagian yang tidak tertampung oleh mulutnya yang mungil. Ia mendengar erangan Jongin. Namja itu tampaknya amat sangat menikmati permainan Kyungsoo.

Hingga tak berapa lama kemudia Jongin mendapatkan klimaksnya yang pertama dan itu menakjubkan pikirnya. Selama ini belum ada satupun partner seksnya bisa membuat dirinya klimaks dalam kurun waktu singkat.

"Bolehkah aku merasakan lubangmu?"

Kyungsoo kali ini menatap Jongin dingin. Bibirnya yang penuh dengan lelehan sperma terlihat sangat seksi. Seharusnya emmang begitu. Tapi..

Seringai menakutkan yang Kyungsoo berikan membuat nyali Jongin ciut seketika.

"_Menyukai apa yang kau rasakan barusan Kim Jongin?"_

Jongin bergetar. Tangan berkuku panjang Kyungsoo terulur hendak mencekiknya. Jongin pikir itu tapi nyatanya tidak. Kedua tangannya mendadak mati rasa dan terkulai disisi kanan dan kirinya. Dan ini menyadarkan Jongin akan sesuatu.

"Oh tidak."

Sreet!

Tubuh Jongin meluncur bebas kebawah siap mendarat tapi kakinya tergantung karena tali tambang tadi mengencang dibagian lehernya. Satu – satunya penopang tubuh Jongin. Kini Jongin hanya mampu meronta acak dengan menggerakkan badannya. Meski menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap, makhluk astral itu tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Terdiam melayang diudara dengan kaki bersila dan menatapi Jongin yang kesulitan.

Matanya terfokus pada penis Jongin yang mulai menegang amat keras sampai urat kemaluannya menonjol. Seringai Kyungsoo kembali mengembang.

"Khh.. Ughh.."

Jongin merasa tekanan darahnya menurun ke kaki akibat gravitasi. Kepalanya pusing, paru – parunya dipaksa kosong dan kesadarannya menipis. Namun disaat seperti itu, tiba – tiba Kyungsoo memeluknya seperti koala manja.

Dan pada detik selanjutnya, Jongin terkaget karena sebuah benda berkerut mendorong penisnya berlawanan arah. Jongin tidak dapat berfikir apa – apa saat merasakan cengkeraman kuat membungkus penisnya. Ohh ketat sekali sampai – sampai Jongin sedikit terlupa akan sakit yang mendera kerongkongannya.

"_Ahh Jonginh~"_

Suara merdu Kyungsoo ditelinganya membuat Jongin terlena. Entah kekuatan darimana Jongin mampu menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan langsung menahan bongkahan pada Kyungsoo.

Jleb!

"_Akhh..Ngh.."_

Kyungsoo mengerang. Tangannya melingkar erat dileher Jongin dan mulai menggerakkan bokongnya perlahan dengan dibantu oleh sebelah tangan Jongin dalam tempo pelan.

"Nghh~ Oh kau begitu nikmat sayangh.." lidah Jongin menjilat pipi Kyungsoo yang dingin. Sesekali ia menempatkan bibirnya sedikit lama dengan menghisap kulit leher _Angel Lust_ itu dan ternyata tidak semengerikan kelihatannya. Terasa manis dan menyenangkan.

Namja kecil itu terlena namun ia tetaplah yang menguasai permainan. Disela puncak kenikmatan Jongin yang sudah dekat, Kyungsoo menggerakkan bokongnya semakin cepat membuat Jongin menggelinjang gila. Namja tan itu gerah karena suhu tubuhnya meningkat apalagi hisapan kuat lubang ketat Kyungsoo membuatnya tidak sadar akan kondisinya yang diambang kematian.

"Akh _shit!_ _Faster_ Kyungsoohh~"

Jongin melepas sebelah tangannya dan menggerakkan bokong Kyungsoo dengan tempo secepat yang ia bisa. Antara nikmat dan sakit mendera seluruh indera perangsangnya dan itu membuat Jongin tidak perduli. Ini terlalu nikmat untuk Jongin abaikan karena seumur hidupnya merasakan lubang anal dan vagina tidak ada yang senikmat milik Kyungsoo.

"_Umhh Jong- ngh~"_

Kyungsoo mendesah semakin gila. Sama halnya dengan Jongin. Fraksi kenikmatan itu semakin dekat dan Jongin dapat merasakan ereksi Kyungsoo yang membentur perutnya merasakan hal yang sama.

Dan dalam tiga tusukan terdalam keduanya mencapai klimaks.

"Aaakhhh akkhh arrghhh!"

Zret!

Hening .

Kyungsoo sudah menyesuaikan diri setelah klimaksnya berakhir. Perlahan ia mundur dan membiarkan darah mengalir keluar dari lubang analnya. Darah segar itu menetes dan mendarat dilantai yang sudah Jongin bersihkan dari debu.

"_Jongin.."_

Namja tan itu sudah mati. Matanya membelalak lebar dengan lidah terjulur. Dari ujung penisnya mengalir darah segar bercampur dengan bercak putih yang sepertinya adalah sperma.

Kyungsoo memandang hampa tubuh tergantung itu. Dalam diam ia mencium dahi Jongin sebelum menghilang sama sekali. Meninggalkan tubuh kaku Jongin yang tertiup angin malam seorang diri.

.

.

Keesokan paginya.

Luhan berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang amat sangat menyesal. Matanya tak lepas memandang rumah tua rapuh didepannya sedih.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menceritakan itu padanya, Lu."

"Ssh sudahlah Sehun. Ini keputusannya sendiri."

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat. Penyesalan itu amat membuncah didadanya yang sesak. Ia semakin ingin menangis saat petugas ambulans keluar sambil membawa jenazah Jongin dalam keadaan mengerikan.

"Kami akan mengotopsi jenazah ini di rumah sakit."

Sehun mengangguk. Dan sekali lagi, untuk terakhir kalinya Sehun memandang rumah tua yang sudah berhasil merenggut nyawa sahabat baiknya.

'_Kyungsoo hyung, kuharap kau menyukai teman baru yang kukirimkan.'_

"Kajja kita pergi dari sini, Lu."

Dengan dipapah bersama kekasihnya, Sehun meninggalkan area rumah tua itu dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Luhan mengendarai mobil itu karena kondisi Sehun tak baik untuk menyetir.

Dari jendela kaca lantai teratas, tampak bayangan Jongin bersama seorang namja mungil disampingnya. Jongin memandang lurus kedepan sementara namja mungil yang dapat dipastikan Kyungsoo itu memeluk erat lengan kekar Jongin sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu.

"_Kita akan selamanya bersama setelah ini. Terima kasih adikku.."_

'_Sehun-ah..'_

.

END

.

Apaan ini ya -_- isinya aneh trus banyak yang rancu. Maafin yeun betewe :3

Judulnya err~ jangan dicari di gugel yess ._. Agak nganu gitu .-. yeun sengaja ambil bagian _Angel Lust_-nya ajin tapi fakta dari nama itu udah yeun kemas jadi cerita yang absurd. Duuhh semoga memuaskan nde :3 mungkin bakal ada sekuel :D


End file.
